


Captain My Captain

by seungdandy



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Airline AU, Cheongdam-dong couple - Freeform, Eventual Sex, Humor, Longing, M/M, Romance, WooJung, crushing hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Jung WooSung is getting light headed and it’s not from the altitude





	Captain My Captain

WooSung stood at the front of the plane greeting the passengers as they boarded, ready to offer assistance wherever it need be. “Welcome aboard. Please find your seats as swiftly as possible, stowing all carry on luggage in the overhead compartments.” Once all the passengers were seated and they were beginning to approach the runway, SoYoung began going through the pre-flight safety demonstration while the other crew members assisted as needed. Once the aircraft was secured for takeoff, the captain made his announcement. “Good morning, this is your captain speaking. We’ve been cleared for takeoff and should be wheels up in no time. Our estimated arrival time in Manila is approximately 11:08, just slightly ahead of schedule. Sit back and relax, it looks to be a smooth flight.” WooSung strapped himself into his seat in preparation for takeoff, turning to SoYoung beside him as he did. “That didn’t sound like ByungHun. Who is that?” SoYoung rolled her eyes at him. “If you hadn’t left the last meeting early, you’d know.” WooSung pretended to be annoyed, but SoYoung knew him too well to fall for it. “I had a doctor’s appointment, you know that. What kind of friend are you if you leave me in the dark?” SoYoung shrugged, leaning back and closing her eyes as the plane picked up speed on the runway. “I didn’t think it was that earth shattering. ByungHun is only doing the quicky Seoul to Tokyo runs because of his family situation, _you know_.” WooSung hummed, his eyes also closed, the plane beginning its smooth ascent now. “I do know. I feel bad for him, having to take care of his sick sister. Doesn’t she have young children as well?” SoYoung sighed heavily. “She does. We should stop by soon, it can’t be easy on him being a bachelor and all.” WooSung opened his eyes, staring at the door to the flight deck. “Definitely, I’ll call him to set up a time. So who is that in there now? He doesn’t sound familiar to me.” SoYoung unbuckled and stood up. “His name is Lee JungJae and from what I’ve seen so far, what he lacks in charm, he more than makes up for in looks. WooSung followed suit, walking towards the galley to begin the limited food service. “What’s that mean exactly?” SoYoung just chuckled, handing him two empty coffee cups. “Go and find out for yourself. Bring the captain and his first officer some coffee and let me know what you think.” 

Entering the flight deck was always a thrill, no matter who was at the controls, and no matter how many times WooSung had done it over his ten year career as a flight attendant. Even after all these years and all the flight time under his belt, it never ceased to amaze WooSung just how these enormous machines lifted off the ground so gracefully, gliding through the sky with smooth precision due to the skills of those trained to pilot them. “Good morning, Captain. I’m Jung WooSung, one of the flight crew. Can I offer you a coffee?” Captain Lee barely lifted his eyes from the instrument panel before him, glancing ever so briefly over at the expectant and smiling WooSung who stood holding not only the coffee urn, but two cups as well. “I’d prefer tea if you have it, black no sugar.” WooSung’s smile faded an infinitesimal amount, used to dealing with rude passengers, he was a master at appearing unflustered. “No problem, I’ll get that right away, Captain.” Turning to the first officer, WooSung didn’t even ask before pouring. “I know you want coffee, InSung. How was your weekend?” InSung smiled as he accepted the cup. “Thanks, WooSung, it was just alright. We went house shopping all day Saturday. I may never leave the airport again.” WooSung snorted, turning to leave the flight deck. “Don’t let your fiancé hear you say that, he’ll be pretty upset.” SoYoung was waiting for him as he hurried into the galley to make the captain’s tea. “How’d it go?” WooSung poured the hot water into the cup, letting the bag steep. “He’d prefer tea not coffee.” SoYoung raised a brow. “ _And?_ ” WooSung placed a lid on the steaming cup. “And that’s all. He didn’t say anything else to me at all. No please, no thank you, not even a hello. You were right, he definitely lacks charm, but he’s quite the looker.” WooSung turned back towards the flight deck with a joking tone to his voice. “I think I just might be in love.” SoYoung shook her head as he walked away. “And it’s only Monday.” 

After several weeks WooSung was the only one on the flight crew who would venture inside the flight deck to bring the Captain his well deserved refreshments or meals on longer hauls, not that the man would actually eat much. It seemed Captain Lee, just like preferring tea over coffee, also preferred certain meal selections over others. After a time, WooSung began to really enjoy guessing which meal the Captain would prefer over the other menu choices on each flight. It became almost a game to him, and winning meant that the standoffish Captain would eat a fair portion of it. WooSung had come to accept his business-like ways, choosing to find him charming for being such a dedicated pilot. That coupled with the fact that Captain Lee was one of, if not _the_ most, attractive men he’d ever seen had WooSung in a bit of a tailspin. He couldn’t help finding himself daydreaming about exactly what he’d like the ridiculously attractive Captain Lee to be doing to him on the flight deck instead of flying the damn plane. With those thoughts in mind, WooSung worked at restocking the galley in between flights. “What’s with that sleazy look on your face? Who are you thinking about?” WooSung nearly dropped the armload of cups he’d been carrying, so startled by SoYoung’s sudden appearance beside him. “I’m just in a good mood, nothing sleazy about that. Quit being so nosy and give me a hand.” 

SoYoung folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the galley counter. “Come on, WooSung, I know you better than that. Does he work for the airline?” WooSung rolled his eyes, leaning next to her. “You promise not to tell anyone else?” SoYoung made a crossing motion over her heart with her right index finger. “Cross my heart, now spill it, I know you’re dying to.” WooSung’s grin was back now, full force. “It’s Captain Lee.” SoYoung nearly fell over, speaking way too loudly. “ _ **You and Captain hardass?!**_ Since when?” WooSung covered her mouth with his palm. “Shhh, keep your voice down. There’s nothing going on between us, I swear.” SoYoung was smirking at him now, evil glint in her eyes. “But you’d like there to be.” WooSung didn’t deny it. “Wouldn’t you?” SoYoung shook her head, making a face. “Not my type. I like my men with a pulse. You should go for it though. He might be human somewhere in there, who knows?” WooSung gave her a playful shove. “You just don’t know him like I do.” SoYoung laughed, picking up where WooSung had left off with then cups. “How well _do_ you know him?” He sighed, lamenting his situation. “Not well enough.” She bumped him with her hip. “But you’d like to change that, wouldn’t you, WooSung?” She mimicked his voice. “Oh, Captain, let me go down on you while you bring us down safely on the runway.” WooSung’s cheeks were flushed just thinking about it, SoYoung’s words hitting close to home as usual. “Shut up, I could wait until the plane came to a full and complete stop.” SoYoung was chortling beside him, engrossed in her teasing. “Now where’s the fun in that? Maybe you can do a sexy dance on the flight deck to catch his eye next flight?” WooSung winked at her, beginning to sway his hips to an imaginary beat. “Sexy dance? Like this?” SoYoung joined him, swaying her own hips in time with her friend’s, both laughing hysterically. “Perfect, he’ll be all over you.”

“ _Excuse me_.” They both turned to see Captain Lee standing in the galley entrance, WooSung nearly keeling over from cardiac arrest on the spot at the sight of him. SoYoung, who was always able to get it together much more swiftly than her crew mate, smiled politely over at the Captain. “Yes, Captain, what can we do for you?” JungJae cleared his throat, whether it was WooSung’s imagination or not he couldn’t tell, but the Captain appeared to avoid looking at him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I was just hoping to get a bottle of water while I run through the preflight checks.” SoYoung nodded, congenial smile still plastered on her face. “Of course. WooSung will bring it right in.” Captain Lee gave WooSung the most perfunctory look before turning on his heel and disappearing through the flight deck door. The two friends stared at one another for a long minute before WooSung broke the silence. “You don’t think he heard what we were talking about, do you?” SoYoung waved a dismissive hand in the air before fetching the Captain’s water bottle. “No, there’s no way he could have.” WooSung breathed out a large breath of relief. “Wouldn’t _that_ be awkward?” SoYoung handed him the bottle, with a nervous laugh. “I mean, I suppose he might have. He did seem rather strange, well, stranger than usual.” WooSung’s eyes were bugging out. “ _I thought so too! He barely looked at me, he must have heard!_ I feel sick, I can’t face him, and _he_ obviously can’t face me.” SoYoung jammed the water bottle into his hand, giving him a not too gentle shove towards the flight deck. “Consider that foreplay, now go. The man is thirsty.” 

Captain Lee was already focused on his preflight activities when WooSung made his appearance on the flight deck, more nervous than in his very first flight. “I’ve brought your water, Captain, along with a glass and twist of lime.” When the Captain didn’t even acknowledge his presence, WooSung set the bottle and glass down with a sigh before turning to leave. “I’m sorry that we somehow got off on the wrong foot. I’ll try to stay out of your way from now on.” JungJae looked up from his instrument panel, reaching to pull out the headphones that were in his ears, the headphones that WooSung had failed to notice. “I’m sorry, did you say something?” WooSung stood momentarily shocked to be addressed by the Captain. “I... you were wearing headphones? Do you always wear them?” JungJae poured the water into the glass which WooSung had been so thoughtful to provide. “Only during preflight activities. I can’t wear them when I’m flying obviously.” WooSung felt giddy, not only was the Captain talking to him, but it seemed likely that he hadn’t overheard the things he and SoYoung had said earlier. “No, obviously not. I should let you get back to work.” WooSung turned back towards the flight deck door just a hair too quickly, losing his footing and stumbling forward. The Captain was there to break his fall, his quick reflexes kicking in to grab WooSung by the arm and hold him upright. “Easy, you’ll break your neck.” WooSung’s face burned red with embarrassment and something more, something he’d rather not think about lest his fantasies take over. “Oh, I must have two left feet today. Thank you, Captain.” JungJae shrugged it off, retreating back to his instruments once more. “Just be careful in here.” WooSung closed the flight deck door, leaning against it to fan himself with his right hand. SoYoung laughed to see him. “That good, huh? What happened?” WooSung had that sleazy smile on his face again. “Huh, did you say something?” SoYoung walked away. “Get it together, we begin boarding in an hour.” 

InSung smiled over at WooSung when he entered the flight deck to deliver their meals. “WooSung, help me convince Captain Lee to come to my bachelor party tomorrow night.” WooSung cleared his throat, keeping his hands busy with serving the food so that he didn’t appear nervous. It had never occurred to him that Captain Lee might be attending InSung’s wedding, let alone his bachelor party. It made sense since they worked the closest together of all the flight crew, InSung must know him the best. Also, since InSung was having his bachelor party on an off weekend for the crew, why shouldn’t the Captain join them? “InSung, it’s not really my place to convince him. Shouldn’t that be your job?” WooSung cast a nervous glance over at the Captain who looked slightly amused by the ongoing conversation. It was all WooSung could do to keep from reaching over to brush an errant curl from his forehead, his hair in need of a trim. “I’m trying but he’s being very evasive.” WooSung forced himself to sound as disinterested as possible, no sense tipping his hand. SoYoung knowing about his crush was one thing, but anyone else, especially the Captain himself, and WooSung would be very embarrassed. “I guess you two are just going to have to work it out between you. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I’ve got passengers to tend to.” WooSung would definitely be on pins and needles himself until he found out if the Captain was, in fact, attending. 

Seated at the table in the small fried chicken restaurant that InSung and his fiancé, JunYeol had rented out with a glass of beer in his hand, WooSung did his best to push all thoughts of the handsome and elusive Captain Lee from his mind. Tonight was a celebration of his friends upcoming nuptials, less of a bachelor party he suspected, more of a good old fashioned boys night out. He couldn’t hide his grin when hands covered his eyes from behind followed by a silky voice in his ear. “Guess who?” Chuckling, WooSung did his best acting job, pretending not to know who it could be. “Is it SeungWon?” “Forgotten me already, have you?” ByungHun pulled out the chair beside his with a loud scrape, laughing good-naturedly. WooSung opened his arms to give him a hug. “How could I ever forget you, Byunghunnie. How are you doing? Tell me what’s going on with you.” ByungHun poured himself a beer from the pitcher that sat on the table. “Another time. I want to forget about my problems tonight, alright?” WooSung lifted his glass to his friend’s. “To a problem free night.” Having ByungHun beside him to keep his attention kept WooSung from obsessing over whether or not Captain Lee would show up or not. It was working pretty well until ByungHun himself ruined it. “So how’s my replacement? I’ve never met him. I heard he transferred here recently from Europe, I think it was France. InSung told me he was going to stop by tonight so I’m interested to meet him.” WooSung took a shot of Soju to calm his racing heart, it didn’t help at all. “I swear, you pilots are the biggest gossips in the airline industry.” ByungHun laughed at that. “No more so than the flight attendants. In fact, I heard a bit of gossip last night from someone on your flight crew.” WooSung raised a brow, pouring them each a shot. “Really? I’m not interested.” ByungHun leaned closer, downing his shot. “Even if it’s about the Captain? I hear he’s on the ugly side, by the way, is that true?” WooSung rolled his eyes. “He’s definitely not ugly, your sources must be blind or stupid.” ByungHun lifted his glass towards the door. “So then that must be him talking with JunYeol, introduce me.” 

WooSung scoffed at the very idea. “Introduce yourself, I’m not your mother.” ByungHun laughed, standing up to do just that. “Alright, I will. I don’t need you to hold my hand for me.” WooSung was chuckling as he watched ByungHun cross the restaurant floor towards Captain Lee. The three men were soon joined by InSung and WooSung could tell by how swiftly JunYeol excused himself that the three pilots were talking shop. Of course there were lots of other pilots there as well, not to mention other airline employees. WooSung had no problem finding people to talk to while ByungHun was off mingling. An hour passed and he found himself standing face to face with Captain Lee. WooSung had been drinking a fair amount by this time and his inhibitions were lower than usual. “Captain, did you have any chicken? I can get you some.” JungJae raised a brow, mouth upturned slightly in amusement. “WooSung, we’re not on the plane. You don’t need to fetch me my meals.” WooSung’s heart literally skipped a beat when the Captain said his name. “No but... you called me WooSung.” JungJae furrowed his brow momentarily, confused. “Isn’t that your name? I’m sorry, have I gotten it wrong? I was almost positive it was WooSung.” WooSung could feel his face heating up, the Captain remembered his name. It was a silly thing really, and something most people did all the time, but the Captain rarely spoke to him, and had never used his name before. “No, you were right. It’s WooSung. Are you sure I can’t get you something. You probably don’t like this food, am I right?” The Captain looked more amused than ever now. “No, you’re right, I don’t really like this type of food. I ate before I came, but thank you. I’ve never been to a bachelor party at a fried chicken restaurant before. I’ve been out of the country for a while, is this something new?” WooSung chuckled, it was an odd venue to say the least. “I haven’t either. This is more of a pre-wedding celebration than a bachelor party. This is the restaurant where InSung met JunYeol so it’s special to them.” JungJae nodded, sipping at his beer. “That explains it. I thought I was really out of touch for a minute there.” WooSung smiled, the Captain was confiding in him. “You’re not, don’t worry. I’m surprised InSung didn’t mention it to you on one of our longer flights.” JungJae half smiled back at him. “I’m not much of a talker at work.” WooSung’s heart was melting at that sweet confession. “Really, I hadn’t noticed.”


End file.
